Love Story
by Kaiya Kin
Summary: One-Shot Seth se imprima de la hija de Jake,y este al enterarse le prohibe acercarse a ella.Despues de mucho tiempo se vuelven a encontrar en una fiesta,y los dos se declaran su amor.Se sienten como Romeo y Julieta.Basada en la cancion de Love Story


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa imaginacion de Stephenie Meyer, excepto Iris que es un personaje que creo una amiga.**

**Tambien me pertenece la trama**

**Si quieren saber mas sobre Iris mirar abajo.**

**Love Story**

LLegamos a la fiesta. Ya todos estaban alli, incluso Iris. Mi Iris. Podia decir que era mia ya que yo la habia iprimado y ella, al fin y al cabo, me acabaria correspondiendo. LLevabamos años sin vernos, ya que desde que la imprime Jacob me prohibio verla. Yo sabia que eso era absurdo ya que ella seguiria queriendome en la distancia, pero acepte alejarme. Sufri mucho, pero ahora habia llegado el momento de reencontrarnos. Ella ya tenia 18 años, por lo que podria elegir con quien estar.

Fui avanzando lentamente, abriendome paso entre la multitud, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La salude con la mano y le ofreci mi mejor sonrisa. Ella me respondio con otra que mostraban sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, pero luego se giro, cambiando esa sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza en los ojos. Siempre ponia esa mueca cuando su padre aparecia y me echaba. Recorde que ella siempre me decia que su papa no queria que fuera a verla, pero que ella me queria. Sonrei ante la idea. Entonces una tos, hecha para llamar mi atencion, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Seth.- Dijo Jacob muy serio.

-Jacob.- Dije yo, manteniendole la mirada ya que estaba dispuesto a luchar por Iris.

-Tu, Romeo, alejate de Julieta.- Dijo, recordandome aquella vez que le hable de que me gustaria encontrar a mi Julieta, al igual que el con Nessie y Edward con Bella. Demasiado tarde, ella era mi Julieta y yo sabia que yo era su Romeo. Despues se fue.

Cuando nadie me vio, sali al jardin, donde sabia que encontraria a Iris.

-Escapemos.-dijo cuando noto mi presencia, pero no me miro en ningun momento, miraba al infinito.- Seamos Romeo y Julieta, tu seras el principe y yo la princesa. Seth, se que esto es amor, lo presiento.

Despues todo quedo en silencio, ninguno queria hablar por temor a ser descubiertos. Se giro, me miro a los ojos, me acaricio suavemente y se fue. Sabia que ella queria que me fuera con ella, y yo tambien queria, pero no podia hacerle eso a Jake, ella era su hija. Mi Julieta se dirigia hacia nuestro escondite, lo sabia, queria que luego escaparamos desde alli, pero en vez de seguirla me fui a la fiesta, a hablar con Jake. Cuando lo encontre me acerque a el. No sabia muy bien que decirle, pero sabia lo que sentia por Iris y eso era suficiente.

-Yo la amo, ella me ama, si no nos aceptas nos escaparemos, ella me lo ha propuesto, y yo hare lo que sea por ella.-Lo solte todo de repente, casi sin respirar. Jake me miro sorprendido. Despues empezo a mirarme buscando algo que indicara que era mentira, pero al darse cuenta de mi certeza, me miro a los ojos y me sonrio.

- Te acepto, amigo, ¿quien mejor para ella que tu? Solo tenia miedo de que le hicieras daño, pero ya veo que no, la amas como yo amo a Nessie.- Despues me sonrio aun mas y me abrazo.-Te eche de menos.

-Lo siento, no hay tiempo para cursiladas, voy a por mi Julieta.-Dije sonriente y sali corriendo. Al llegar a nuestro escondite Iris se giro.

-Ayudame, quieren hacerme querer a otro, pero yo te amo, eres mi Romeo, me senti muy sola sin ti.-Dijo con ojos llorosos, yo me hinque de rodillas en el suelo.

-Casate conmigo, mi Julieta, hable con tu padre, ve a buscar tu vestido de bodas, lo unico que he sabido siempre con certeza es que te amo.-Dije. Ella me sonrio. Entonces los dos nos abrazamos.

-Porque eras muy pequeña cuando te vi por primera vez.- Susurramos los dos a la vez, era la frase que yo siempre le decia.

**Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado. La escribi una noche, que me llego la inspiracion y me tuve que levantar solo para escribirla.**

**Me gustaria que supieran mas sobre Iris. Iris es un personaje que creo una gran amiga mia, y que me ha prestado. Es la hija de Jacob y Nessie. Tiene poderes mentales, puede leerle la mente a Edward y tambien comunicarse con el por telepatia. Iris hace que Edward pueda o no pueda leer la mente de las otras personas, dependiendo de lo que ella elija. Puede leerle la mente a todo el mundo, desde su mente y desde la de Edward. Tambien puede ver las visiones de Alice. Desde pequeña se ha sentido mayor ya que tiene un hermano gemelo que crece a una velocidad mas humana, por lo que nunca a podido relaccionarse con el porque ella ya andaba y hablaba cuando el hermano aun era un bebe. Esto hace que ella se sienta muy distinta, y siempre se comporte muy madura para su edad. Debido a sus poderes y a su madurez es muy dificil hacerla sonreir, pero Seth siempre lo consigue, y ella se siente muy indefensa ante Seth ya que nunca puede mostrarse enfadada con el, aunque todavia no sabe por que. Si quieren saber mas sobre Iris, su amor por Seth, y todos los demas estense atentos ya que estoy empezando a escribir una historia a partir del nacimiento de Iris y su hermano de la cual pronto subire el primer cap.**

**Muchos besos, y si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto, dejen aspectos a la mejora.**

**bss!!**

**Kaiya Kin**


End file.
